


New Year

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, No Spoilers, Post-Episode: 02e25 Resolutions, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the gift :=).Also this is my first post of2020!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO-HOO!!! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the gift :=).
> 
> Also this is my first post of _**2020**_!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO-HOO!!! :=)

******

The surf rushed back and forth, wetting their bare feet. Giggling at the surge of cold sensation, Rose jerked her toes back.

“What’s a matter?” The Doctor asked “too cold?” she grinned.

“Just a little, yeah” Rose grinned,

“Here,” pulling the (relatively) younger woman closer, The Doctor tugged the thick flannel blanket it over the both of them as she wrapped her arms around Rose’s waist, absently resting her chin on Rose’s shoulder “ah,” she sighed pleasantly “another new year”

“Another world-ending threat” Rose muttered good-naturedly.

“Still, we sorted it all out in the end, didn’t we?” The Doctor reminded her.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “still, I’d like at least one Christmas or New Years’ where we _don’t_ have to save the world, you know? Where we can just spend some time being us”

“I know,” The Doctor nodded “still…,” she mused “seems to be our lot in life”

“Looks like” Rose shrugged, leaning back further into The Doctor’s arms, sitting up suddenly as her stomach gurgled loudly.

“Hungry? Or is that an alien creature in there that I wasn’t aware of?” The Doctor asked, sounding serious about the question.

Rose swatted her on the arm.

“It’s just my stomach,” she laughed “haven’t eaten since…yesterday,” she explained “whenever ‘yesterday’ was, mind you,” shifting, she reached into her coat, pulling out a stack of small sandwiches neatly wrapped in paper, absently unwrapping one and taking a bite out of it “you know, Graham’s got the right idea,” she remarked in between bites “think we start carrying snacks with us on trips”

“Might do,” The Doctor nodded “you know, there used to be a food machine in the TARDIS ages ago” she remarked.

“Really?” Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“Hmm, it was kinda like a vending machine,” she explained “you type in a code and out pops this little energy bar that’s flavored like any food you want,” she frowned “never knew what happened to it”

“Probably lost during a remodel” Rose shrugged.

“Oi! Don’t blame me for those!” The Doctor objected “it’s not my fault that my regenerations end up…end up… _destroying_ the console room!” she huffed “personally, I think the TARDIS just uses that as an excuse for a makeover”

Rose laughed.

“She just might,” she agreed, glancing over at where the blue box was parked, the rest of the fam engaged in what looked like an impromptu, relaxed (downright lazy, in fact) game of makeshift volleyball, using their coats (tied between two walking sticks in the sand) as a net and what looked like a lopsided, poorly-inflated beach ball.

Waving at them, The Doctor and Rose turned back to stare out at the sea.

“Where are we again?” Rose suddenly wondered.

“Erm…I think it’s Brighton,” The Doctor answered “a few thousand years before anybody sets up shop here, though,” she pointed out at the water “who knows, we might see some of the first settlers come by if we wait long enough”

“Hmm” Rose murmured noncommittally as she snuggled deeper into her wife’s embrace, thoughts of world-ending threats and prehistoric settlers quickly leaving her mind as she fell into a light doze…

******

“ _C’mon, sleepyhead, up you get_ ”

Rose blinked at the voice. Looking up, she found that she was now laying in The Doctor’s lap, the blanket still curled around then as the sun dipped low in the sky, bathing the area in reds and oranges. Pushing herself upright, and brushing the sand off, she gathered her shoes and taking The Doctor’s offered hand, began the slow walk back to the TARDIS.

Resting her head on The Doctor’s shoulder, Rose had to smile. For all her complaints, she’d never trade this life for anything…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
